Like a Star
by CherryTreeDepartment
Summary: Ginny's talent must be used to protect her... but when Draco Malfoy is forced onto her life, what will happen? R&R! greatly appreciated. it takes 5 reviews per chapter for me to update so ya know...
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter—nope nope like yeah I wish ... 

**:: sighs :: but I do own the plot! **

**Which so far my brain has only processed the first five chapters but I'm working on it!**

**To fanfiction peoples: like said in my info- my first fan fic so I REALLY need your reviews. Love Hate? Promising? Hopeless? Review!! Check out my info for further info about me!**

**Notes about the story: italicized (sp?? Sry heehee) indicates Ginny's thoughts. Setting travels back and forth. **

**As always- REVIEW!!!**

**--------------------------------------------**

** ° like a star °**

_prologue An Unknown Talent _

Ginny walked to the front of the 6th year Ravenclaw and Gryffindors nervously. Fiddling with her signiture curly, long, and sadly yes, red hair, she wondered why she had chosen singing for a grade over a 10 page report. Right now the report sounded better. _I don't know why I even take the stinkin' class. I've never been a musical fan... Heck I haven't even prepared a song! Wait... visiting America with my family... what was that muggle song? Oh yeah... _

Taking a deep breath, Ginny sang, "I've been waitin' all day for ya babe, so why don't u sit and talk to me? And tell me how we're gonna be together always. I hope you know that when it's late at night I hold onto my pillow tight and think of how you promised me forever. I never thought that anyone could make me feel this way... now that you're here boy all I want is just a chance to say... 'Get out! Leave, right now. It's the end of you and me..." She finished the song on a strong note and stared back hesitantly at the flabbergasted audience. She had been BETTER then JoJo- and everyone knew it. Well, everyone but Ginny. She felt mostly relief that she hadn't croaked her heart out- in fact, she received and "O", Outstanding. But she didn't take her immense talent seriously till her 7th year when she would have to...

yeah sry it's so short sry sry sry!!! I'll prob put up my first chapter today, if not—still please review!!!!! PLEASE!!!! I really need you!!! Rewards are possibles **winks**

_CherryTreeDepartment _


	2. The Life

**hey hey ppls! yeah many many thanks to Molly786 (I fixed yur numbers) who reviewed me first and e-mailed me yay and to slytherinphoenix7 who also reviewed me- thanks girls!!!**

**ok like i said: i need reviews. Sorry to stress the point- but if you reading this... REVIEW!! i take 5 reviews per chapter. or no update. harsh? desperate? yeah... :) check out my prof. for more bc quite frankly all the review review review has me, and prbly u, a little wierded out. **

**SO REVIEW! u reading this? review.**

**a note: i'm sry my first part was sooo lame... this one is two hehe in my opinion oh no. read and find out for yourself- and tell me if it's that bad!**

**disclaimer: this HP stuff is NOT mine... the plot is!! **

**--------------------**

_I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MOLLY786, who reviewed and e-mailed me in a helpful way. :)_

_Chapter One: "The Life"_

Merriana walked up on stage, loving the multi-colored lights, glass stage floor, glitter falling from the ceiling... the screaming fans.

"Hey, ya'll!" she shouted, quieting them. "Didja like my opening bands?" excited screams told her yes, but to keep going. "Well, my first song tonight is the first song I've ever written... 'Aint Lost No More'.

Did you know that'd you make me cry?

Did you know the hurt I felt?

Well I'm betta now- go away. Don't want ya no more.

I understand- you love her.

And I'm trying to get over you.

Aint Lost no more... trials and hardships, i've leared to accept.

Oh yeah, baby, i'm betta now. Don't come sobbing back to me..."

(an... excuse me cough fabulous cough lyrics... i just made them up like two secs ago. hehe so sorry!)

Her dark red hair had thick cinnamen highlights, her bright brown eyes framed by mascara and silver eyeshadow. Snug-fitting khaki-and-jean patchwork hiphuggers, a green cargo jacket, and a white tank with a black ribbon going across the middle, bow falling down her side, 6inch heels of black combat boots, and jewelry. She looked awesome, beautiful, bold, daring... one would never have guessed this woman was the meek, timid Ginny Weasley.

Ginny walked back to her dressing room, throat sore, sweat, tired, and feeling terrific, nontheless. A quick shower, fluffy robes, and a stack of fan letters was Ginny's nightly routine. Her manager had people take care of most letters, printing out a polite reply and giving them a signed picture of Merriana. The most interesting, personal, or weird letters went to Ginny.

She laughed when she wound a letter that her manager has deamed fit to pass onto her- it contained nothing but "you suck". Ginny scrawled 'Thank You' under the you such, and slipped it into a envelope, leaving the return address empty.

She had just finished with the stack when she was pleasantly interrupted. The boy-that-lived stood in her doorway.

"Harry!"

"Merriana!" he returned with a friendly smile.

Ginny chuckled, and motioned for him to sit. "Excuse my robe and towel-turban."

He shook his head. "It's okay, I'm here to tell you about the updates made in the Ministry."

Ginny nodded. "I thought so. Is everything okay? I'm happy, and Hermione and Colin love their job as background dancers. Hermione... never would have guessed it... anyways, what's up?"

"The Malfoys."

"Confessed?" She leaned forward.

Harry shook his head. "Proven. Lucius is in Azkaban."

"And what about..."

"Draco? He bore no mark- and plus he wasn't caught trying out Avada Kavera against a muggle-blooded wizard. Poor Felps..." Harry shuddered.

"Goodness! So what's going to happen to Mr. Slytherin-Prince?"

"He's going under the WPV... as your boyfriend."

FLASHBACK

Ginny ran- ran as fast as she could. Voldemort had struck again.... right in the middle of a Potions final. Everyone with half a brain headed for the WPV (Wizard Protection from Voldemort). No one knew of t he exact location, but they all crammed next to the high brick wall behind Hogsmeade. They screened you, and transported you in, and they eventually put you in the Muggle World to live a muggle life- away from all wizarding dangers. But they only did this in desperate situations.

It took Ginny awhile to get through the mass of students. She was terrified. Where was Ron? For once in her life, Ginny was glad Ron was stupid enough to be held back one year. Or what if Vold... V... HIM got him? She burst into tears.

Once inside, Ginny anxiously looked for a familiar face- any. The first familiar face she found was Pansy, but at the moment, it didn't matter. Sobbing and shaking, Ginny threw herself at Pansy, who herself was breaking down. Sliding down to their knees, past wrongs forgotten, the girl's tears mingled and they clung desperately to one another.

They felt a kind arm go round them, and Professor McGonnagal's sorrowful brown eyes looked down upon them. The girls buried themselves, sobbing, into her comforting robes.

Ginny glanced up for the zillionth time, looking for her brother. She doubted she'd find him- she had to. Wait, was it, yes!

"RON!" Ginny screamed, startling her two female companions. He looked wild, and ran towards Ginny upon hearing her voice. He was tall, and broad, and Ginny felt safe in his arms, even though deep down she knew he was a coward. Ron stroked her hair and whispered comforting word, both actions being uncharacteristic for Ron.

After calming down enough to seperate from Ron, Ginny pulled him towards Pansy, now huddled in a chair.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed with pathetic interest, and let Ginny crawl into the huge chair with her. Ron sat on the floor in front of the two gils as a sort of guard.

"What do you think will happen to us?" whispered Pansy.

"I dunno. I'm too young to..." began Ginny, and a single tear fell down past her other dried tears. In an instant Ron's arm was round her, rubbing her cheek- persuading her to calm down without words. Ginny leaned gratefully towards Ron, still hugging Pansy, and whispered once again, "...young..."

END OF FLASHBACK

------------

like it? hate it? review! ;) heehee

CherryTreeDepartment


	3. Wow

Ciao! sono CherryTreeDepartment nel fanfiction (il mio nome reale non è incluso perché i miei genitori hanno indossato come esso) e se lei può leggere questo- me dice! La mia storia di vita è molto complicata e ho indossato il tatto come rivelare esso a lei ma a uno delle storie che ho a mente rivolge intorno una ragazza italiana cosí ho pensato dovrei dividere. Non perché parlo negli inglesi ed italiano? È perché mia madre è italiano e ho speso i dapprima 5 anni, imparando in Italia l'italiano primo. Comunque, mia madre ha sposato un uomo da America (il mio babbo mio padre meraviglioso) e ha voluto ritornare, dunque cresco nella cultura americana. è tutta il molto complicato, ma ho pensato potrei dividere! la ringrazia! me dice da una revisione se lei può leggere questo! forse un giorno farò un fanfic nell'italiano per tutti il lei italiani (sono soltanto soprattutto) ::i sospiri:: la ringrazia!

As I said above, for the first five years of my life I spent in Italy, because my mother is italian. However, my dad is american, and wanted to return to america, and so here we are. I'm growing up in the english language and american culture, which explains all my past... stuff... glamorous explanation :P. maybe someday I'll do a fanfic in italian, because I am fluent in both. I though I would share because one of my stories that I have in my head to post revolves around an italian girl. So... yeah. Ok here's an update (only four reviews whats a girl to do?).

Disclaimer: I do not own anything... this is all JK Rowlings! If I owned this, I would be busy writing the next Harry Potter book, not writing silly little take offs (but never the less amazing to read heehee)

Reviewers: look after the chapter is over.

I think that this chapter sucks... so I'm sooo sorry because I think it does!  
-------------

_This Chapter is dedicated to _obsessed wit DRACO _because I was totally afraid when I first posted this that It would be a failure and no one would like it... you've given me hope ;-). I'm not saying u give me compliments and woo this chapter is yours but I was truly touched by that. Thanks a lot _obsessed wit Draco!

Chapter Two: Wow 

Glare.

Grin.

Glare.

Shrug.

Rolling of eyes.

Waving of hand.

"Hello? No welcoming party?"

"Hello, Malfoy."

"I'm sorry..." He sighed, and set his suitcases down. "I realize the inconvenience, and the past wrongs ensued by both of us- don't shake your head you know you were quite mean to me as well."

Ginny shut her mouth and gave a reluctant nod of defeat. "Alright."

"Let's not act like school children any more, shall we?"

Ginny crossed her arms defiantly. "I'm still only 19. I'm not an old person..."

Draco heaved a sigh of frustration. "How about you show me to my room, first off."

"WHY do you have to stay here, exactly?"

"With what's going on, and since your penthouse is PLENTY big... the WPV didn't have time to find me a plush apartment fit for a popstar's boyfriend. I don't even have clothes. I'll stay tonight..."

"And first thing tomorrow we are going apartment shopping! Oh wait," Ginny bit her lip. "I have a music video to make in the morning, and a lunch date with Usher at noon, going over some Music Awards business, and I'm not free till afternoon. And tonight I have a concert so it'll have to be this afternoon."

"What about my clothes? Car? And what about me? I doubt that I can be a 'prissy', as you once called me, English stud anymore."

Ginny rolled his eyes at his conceited 'stud' comment but continued without remarking on it. "I'll give you money and magazines. Cabs, or a limo, are at your service. However, it's late, so up the stairs third door to the left."

"Thanks. You know, you have it better then you ever did before."

"Don't talk about my family like that!" In an instant Ginny as nose to nose with him, eyes flashing angrily. Actually it was more like nose- to- chest, but Ginny was undaunted.

"I'm sorry. I'm just going to go to bed. Will u get a maid to fix me something please?"

Ginny lifted her hands and walked off to her all-red kitchen, muttering under her breathe and Draco heard something like this: "Dang...doesn't even... seriousness....situation...too much..." and he rolled his eyes and just continued up the stairs like he still owned the world, instead of parents dead, Malfoy Manor under investigation, and the boyfriend of a the sister of a most-hated school mate in Hogwarts.

When Draco found his ways down the spiral staircase, and too the kitchen, he found a lovely italian maid just putting down a large platter on the table of a red breakfast nook.

When the maid saw him she began to giggle and let out a stream of Italian. ""Lei è erotico, no? L'amo, sì faccio. Sono geloso del Merriana cattivo. Non dire lei ciò ho detto! Prendo pagato anche bene. Lei è caldo... sì lei è. Sedere sedere, spero che lei ama il suo pasto. Sig.ina Merriana ha detto che lei l'amerebbe molto." ( an: I know sorry I couldn't resist I love Italy! Sorry I tried to hide that in my past chapters... I thought it might offend somebody, now I'm not sure why I thought that.)

If Draco was overwhelmed at not knowing what it meant, his lip would have taken a conceited curl at knowing that it consisted of phrases like 'nasty Merriana' 'sexy' and 'hot'. As it was he plopped down in the cushioned seat of the nook at her physically prodding assistance. He waved her away, finally annoyed at her babble, and she took the hint and left.

_Haha, VERY funny, _he thought sarcastically to himself as he saw his meal the relayed an oh-so subtle hint. Chopped up golden bread and cherries and some white icing formed a mini- Gryffindor house sign. _How the heck did she get the silly Italian-streaming maid to do that so well? _His drink was red wine, and chopped up apples and pineapples was the truly only healthy thing in his entire meal. However, it looked to tempting to pass up (despite the theme) and he dug in.

His appetite was ruined, however, by a beautiful voice carrying out over the house accompanied by a sweet, tinkling tune. What was that muggle instrument called?

He followed his ears to a pair of cloudy glass doors, and made out a feminine shape against a great big black blob.

It was Ginny, of course, who had retreated into her lobby for her almost-nightly-sit-in-her-favorite chair-and-think-of-lyrics time.

_Oh, baby... I reserve this smile for you_

_Oh, baby... whatever would I do without you?_

_And I know, that you're the only one for me_

_Who else could be_

_The one, but you..._

(again terrible lyrics that I just thought up two seconds ago please forgive me!)

That was only the chorus, but it is usually the chorus thought up first and the other words later, so it wasn't an unusual occurrence for Ginny. She played and sang happily, not aware of one who was watching her, and in the deep, cobweb-filled corners of his mind, he wished she would write such words for him, although he didn't realize it at the time. He thought it was mushy nonsense and brushed it away, but even after years and years of tomorrows, that thought still haunted him, and deep down, (like deep deep deep down) that evening, he knew that Ginny was the one for him.

------

Draco awoke to gray fog. _What in all of St. Christendom is this? _He soon realized it was simply a piece of paper laid over his eyes. It read,

**Dear D.C. ,**

**Despite our argument last night, it depends on both our lives to keep up public appearances. Your new, rather funky name, is D.C., and I left some magazines and a check for several thousand on your bed, to give you time to shop. Here is my schedule for the day, and consider joining be at one of them (it would help keep my throat in one piece, thank you) and the the 'quick coffee' on is mandatory. If I don't see you before then I'll pick you up in front of my apartment-house to catch a quick piece of cake and a latte- for apparel reasons alone.**

**-Merriana (burn this or something so my maids ... all five of them are quite infatuated with you... won't see this.)**

**Schedule:**

**6-12 o'clock: Yvenn's working on music video (I informed Pete about you you're welcome to come.) **

**noon: lunch with Usher sorry love you're not welcome**

**1: quick coffee**

**2- 5: free. APARTMENT SHOPPING!! **

**6: leave to for area of concert I'll give you more specifics later. **

Draco thought of the Cruciatus Curse, which he had experienced from Voldemort, and his head began to swim. Vivid images of people falling dead in grotesque fashion... and he remembered the feeling of thousands of knives upon him... and he looked at his watch to see where she would be.

_Alright, so it's 9 o'clock... where's Yvenn's?? I bet a cab-driver would know. _

Draco hurried to get ready, and between a dark green sweater and a white collared shirt he noticed a magazine, and on the front was a muscular blond with spiky hair, baggy jeans, a black hoodie, and lots of thick jewelry. Sighing, he decided a very quick one-outfit shop would have to come before Yvenn's.

-----------

Ginny flashed the video camera a flirty smile as she walked through the mist in blue sweatpants and a white tank top, hair curled so much that the hair had gone from mid-back to right below the shoulders

All Draco could think was _wow_, because all he was accustomed to seeing was the shy, rather fashion-freak Virginia Weasley, and not the bold person who was yelled at to "CUT YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!"

When Ginny turned around, all she could think was _wow,_ for two reasons. One, he actually SHOWED UP, and two, he looked so different. He had on skateboarding sneakers, baggy jeans that faded down the middle, and a dark green hoodie that bagged almost to his knees and his hair had been cut... and spiked. He looked almost exactly like the magazine model, alright.

"Hey, D.C.!" Her eyes portrayed slighty annoyance and slight amazement as she jogged over to him. "Whats up, baby?" She almost cringed at the words but Draco proved to be an excellent actor and followed her cue.

"Hey, gorgeous. Sorry to interrupt this little, pow-wow." He nodded in a bored fashion towards Pete, and that's when he noticed Hermione. She had on white sweatpants and a blue tank, hair pulled up into a swingy ponytail, and huge silver hoops on her once unpierced ears. _When had her hair tamed? When had she learned that rhythm? _Draco wondered as he watched her practice some dance moves with her instructor.

"Surprising, right?" whispered Ginny, causing Draco to jump. He nodded.

"Weird. How do I look?"

"Different." At that Ginny raised her voice and giggled. "You crack me up. Okay, hun, I gotta get back so just sit here, and someone will bring ya anything you want." Ginny uncharacteristically blew him a kiss as she jogged back to the set.

Surprisingly, Draco managed to keep his cool until they exited the building, where he tried frantically to smooth out his hair. He went back to her penthouse to sulk when she went out to lunch with Usher, complained all throughout their coffee-date, and was picky to no end with the apartments, until finally they found one suitable just before Ginny had to dash off to her concert. Draco should've gone, but depsite the horrible memories, he was too uncomfortable and tired to go.

His rest was haunted by horrific nightmares, full of Voldemort's red, piercing eye, death of innocent people, screams, and blurry visions. He awoke the next morning in cold sweat, desperate to help Ginny (and himself) to stay away from that life as long as possible.

-----

see the little purple button at the bottom? It CALLS TO YOU! Per favore?

-----

to my reviewers:

obsessed wit draco: thanks so much you are awesome!

Molly786: I think that's wonderful, wut you told me, and yes I do know about and respect the Muslim religious, though I am not Muslim myself ï

Slytherinphoenix: thanks a lot of the encouranging review... ::wink wink:: yes I know sorry about all the errors

Anonymous gal: ahh but if you sign in, then I can review YOUR story! :: smiles ::


	4. New Plans

**Disclaimer: NOT mine- just the plot! (duh). I really don't see the point of these disclaimers...they're annoying and plus JK Rowling OF COURSE wouldn't be writing take-offs!! (especially not thousands of them). :-P**

**Reviewers: the 5-review thing didn't pan out but I'm updating because it's been forever! See notes below.**

_-------------------------------------_

_Thanks to my reviewers- no dedications this chapter, just a hug to my four reviewers_

Chapter 4- New Plans

----

"Good morning," Ginny said cheerfully as Draco walked into her kitchen. He stopped in his tracks and looked curiously at her. For the past month, she had been barely civil towards him, but today, why was she smiling? "Meet my good friend Charlotte."

_That explains it. Gosh, how am I going to pull off being in love with her if she doesn't treat me at least semi-okay. _Draco sighed in Ginny's direction, but turned a beaming face towards a tall blond. "Dra- D.C. Pleased to meet you."

"Charlotte Jones. Wow, Mary, you're right. He is a gentleman. Well, I just stopped by to say hi, but don't forget the party at the club tonight, 'kay?"

"How could I? It's going to be a blast. Bye, Charlotte."

"Bye, Mary. Bye, D.C. It was great to finally meet you."

"You, too."

And she left, and Draco turned on Ginny. "Why are you so cold towards me? So far since I have moved into this rather uncomfortable position I have been a perfect gentlemen, even survived being rushed into this life while you eased in gently, and you have been-"

'I'm sorry, Draco," said Ginny softly. "That was a real smile you saw."

Draco stared down at her. _This girl will never cease to surprise me. She used my first name AND apologized. _"Seriously?"

Ginny smiled at his expression. "Seriously."

He smiled back. "No I can live at peace. How about lunch?"

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"You still haven't found a job, mister, and you'd better soon. Have you read any magazines lately? 'Merriana dating Unemployed hottie. Can their relationship last?'"

"Oh. Alright, then. What sort of jobs can I have?"

"You could be one of my stage dancers."

"WHAT? Absolutely not... a Malfoy would never stoop that low."

Ginny burst into peals of laughter at the though of the dignified Draco busting some moves. "Alright," she gasped. "Any good with words?"

"Why?"

"You could be a screenwriter."

"Oh, yeah, you can just GET a job like that. Bravo, Merriana," said Draco sarcastically.

"I could, yes I could. All we have to do is put up a good job interview."

------

Draco thought he would be sick. Ginny was flirting like a fool with his to-be employer. Draco had filled out some papers, had a quick chat, and now Ginny was adding the frosting. After what seemed like hours, they left the building and Ginny sighed happily.

"You've got a job. Assistant Screenwriter for big movies! This is better then sitting around playing the X-box all day, isn't it?"

"Hey, I found that quite fascinating," objected Draco.

Ginny just laughed, and Draco decided that he could grow to like this stubborn redhead. Unfortunately, he remembered the meeting he had had in the ally last night, and put a hand on Ginny's arm.

"We need to talk about WPV," he whispered in such a low voice that Ginny didn't hear him. But she saw the serious look in his eyes and followed him to the limo.

Draco pressed a button and soon they had privacy. "Harry talked to me last night- nevermind where it's our secret meeting place. He said we need to return to England for a WPV meeting. Apparently Voldemort isn't dead after all, and he's gathering Death Eaters fast. He said something about more security."

"Oh, dear." Terror flickered in Ginny's eyes.

Something rose inside of Draco and he swore then and there to himself he would never let anything happen to her. "I'll take care of you," he whispered, and she looked at him in surprise.

The surprised look changed to a soft, grateful one and she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Draco."

------

"Welcome," Dumbledore rose and smiled sadly at the roomful of nervious witches and wizards. Ginny felt tears spring to her eyes. It had been two years since she had seen her old master, and old memories, fond one, were racing through her mind. "As you know, Voldemort has risen again. You all have secure lives, but a new plan that corresponds with your current life has been put together in order that you may remain secure. When your named is called, follow me into the backroom."

Names were called, and Ginny watched each of them half sadly, half fascinated. Some came out with a smile, some came out looking like they would rather walk into a tornado then go through with it, some came out with a look of resolution. Ginny highly suspected she would be the resolute one. A quick glance at Draco told her he would be the same.

He glanced sadly down at her. "Fine Hogwarts days are gone."

Ginny brushed away a tear that had escaped from her eyes. "I wish I wasn't one of his biggest targets. You have know idea the fear...the pain..."

"What do you mean?" He spoke sharply, mostly out of confusion. But he never got an answer, because just then he heard his name called.

"Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy."

They soon found themselves in a small dark room, and Ginny remembered when she had first been in her. In her 7th year of Hogwarts.

"Ginny, as you are well aware, you are a huge target from Voldemort and his followers. And though her situation in life is comfortable, it is not completely safe. No one knows your last name, causing suspicion. You know we had that slip-up when you first left WPV, but everyone just accepted your nickname 'Merriana'. And you are a huge figure across the world, growing attention. You know they would not hesitate killing anyone they suspected." Dumbledore turned to Draco. "Draco, your postion is settled, but this will help Ginny more then it will protect you."

Draco's stony face betrayed no emotion. "I agree, to whatever the proposition."

Dumbledore gave him a sad smile, not the happy, bright one that went along with twinkling eyes. No, all the good old days of Hogwarts was gone. Hogwarts didn't even have any students at the moment. They had either transferred or gone into the WPV. "You will marry Ginny, and you will become Mr. and Mrs. Carner."

They stared back at him in shock, and Ginny looked over at Draco, and he at her. Usually both of them were good at hiding emotion, but this whole affair had them unrattled, and for the first time she saw Draco's uncertainty.

"This is quite an... adjustment," said Ginny slowly, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Yes," was all Draco could manage.

"Thank you. Hopefully this will be settled soon enough, and you two may return to being Ginny and Draco. Hopefully we will not have to meet again."

To My Reviewers—

SilverUnicorn- thanks for liking my story! I'm trying to put in DracoGinny goodness as soon as I can... but you know, no rushes. ;)

Silverphoenix7- thanks lol. I guess he could be having fantasies about Hermione I wasn't thinking that... sry everyone likes reviews ) ) oooh and the magazine dude? Just some bloke I made up.

Molly786- thanks so much for all your support and mails! Yeah I guess he does resembled Emenem... a TON cute tho of course :D

**Silver Butterfly 04- you changed your name! Cool. Thanks for the two reviews. The translation was pretty much summed up by "Nasty Merriana" "sexy" and "hot" but she said that she thought that he was cute (duh) that she was jealous of 'nasty merriana' and only here because of pay, and that Merrianna had said that he would like the meal, in so many words. Sry from now on I'll try to provide translations or just avoid Italian altogether.**


End file.
